High school
by BubbleKa
Summary: Kisah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika masih SMA gatau buat summary sori kalau ada typo Chanbaek GS for uke Chanbaek shipper merapat


Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk memulai hari nampak siswa siswi sm high school sedang duduk didepan kelas mereka masing –masing sambil berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Hari ini akan diadakan ujian tengah semester tentu saja semua siswa harus mempersiapkan otak mereka untuk menghadapi ujian tersebut tak terkecuali yeoja mungil yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada didepan kelas nya sedang mencoba menjawab soal-soal yang dia dapat dari internet , yeoja itu melirik jam tangan berwarna merahnya" masih 15 menit lagi" gumannya. "hey baek sedang apa kau? " seorang yeoja bermata belo tiba-tiba mengagetkannya " apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar" jawab Baekhyun ketus "kau sendiri kenapa tidak belajar ?" "aku sudah belajar sejak seminggu yang lalu baek" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "terserah kau saja" _kringg kringg kringg_ (gatau bunyi bel yang bener kayak gimana) "ayo cepat masuk kyung kau harus duduk di dekat ku" Baekhyun menarik kyungsoo sahabatnya itu memasuki kelas mereka, nampak beberapa siswa telah duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing , Baekhyun duduk di deretan kedua dari belakang sedangkan kyungsoo tepat berada didepannya. Tiba-tiba suasana kelas itu menjadi riuh awalnya Baekhyun kira itu kim seongsaenim tapi ternyata park Chanyeol namja yang sok keren menurut Baekhyun , yeoja mungil itu memandang sinis teman-temannya yang menurutnya berlebihan , suasana kelas pun kembali sunyi karena kim seongsaenim datang "pagi semuannya " sapa kim seongasaenim " pagi saem " "aku tidak akan berceramah panjang aku hanya ingin bilang jangan coba-coba menyontek apalagi membuat keributan selama ujian berlangsung, usahakan kalian kerja sendiri karna kalian sudah kelas 3 aku harap kalian mengerti, sekarang kumpulkan ponselkan kalian " "NE" ucap seluruh siswa hampir serempak . Seluruh siswa dikelas itu mengumpulkan ponsel mereka masing-masing terkecuali Chanyeol iya malah menyalakan ponselnya kemudian memainkan sebuah aplikasi permainan yang bertuliskan Clash of Clans tidak ada yang menyadarinya tentu saja Chanyeol duduk di pojok belakang dan siswa yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Kim seongsaenim mulai membagikan soal "baiklah silahkan mulai" siswa langsung membuka soal mereka masing-masing, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis tidak sia sia dia belajar tadi pagi "ck kenapa harus jatuh" Baekhyun memungut pulpen yang dia jatuhkan, baru saja Baekhyun hendak mengambilnya tiba-tiba iya melihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya "Ya simpan ponselmu " teriak Baekhyun spontan , semua teman-temannya memandang Baekhyun heran sedangkan orang yang dimaksud tidak bergeming sama sekali " ya aku bilang simpan ponselmu Park Chanyeol" teriak Baekhyun sekali lagi semua mata tertuju kepada Chanyeol . "Apa?" ucapnya dengan santai ,"aku bilang simpal ponsel mu Park, Kau sedang menyalin kunci jawaban ya ? " ucap Baekhyun kesal , "Ya aku tidak menyal.." "Park Chanyeol simpan ponsel mu sekarang , sebelum aku laporkan kekepala sekolah " kim seongsaenim menatap Chanyeol dingin iya tidak menyangka murid yang menurutnya jarang membuat masalah itu melakukan hal yang memalukan menurutnya . Chanyeol kemudian menyimpan ponselnya menatap Baekhyun dengan geram seolah-olah akan mengulitinya saat itu juga Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya iya malah mengerjakan soalnya dengan santai , sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain berbisik-bisik tidak jelas 'mati kau Chanyeol sekarang repotasimu sebagai kapten basket akan tercoreng' batin Chanyeol sambil terus menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Skip

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya tidak memperdulikan yeoja bermata bulat mengoceh disampingnya "Ya Byun Baekhyun apa kau mendengarkan ku dari tadi ?" ucap kyungsoo kesal " tentu saja " kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Baek apa kau tidak lihat ekpresi Chanyeol setelah kau meneriakinya tadi ?" "tidak memangnya kenapa ?" jawab Baekhyun polos "sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar marah padamu, aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa " "tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kyungsoo, sudahlah jangan dibahas lebih baik kita pulang " "kajja " ucap kyungsoo semangat sambil menggandeng tangan sahabat tercintanya . Baru saja kedua yeoja itu hendak menuruni tanggan tiba-tiba 2 orang laki-laki menghadang mereka "ini orangnya hyung ?" ucap laki-laki yang ber name tag kim jongin "mau apa kalian?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit gugup "tentu saja membuat perhitungan dengan mu Byun " "ck aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan mu , cepat minggir aku mau lewat " ucap Baekhyun dingin "Baek apa yang mereka akan lakukan aku benar-benar takut " ucap kyungsoo merinding sambil bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Baekhyun "singkirakan kaki panjang mu Park Chanyeol aku mau lewat" ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol tajam "tidak akan sebelum kau minta maaf padaku " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak kalah tajamnya "aku tidak salah apa-apa untuk apa minta maaf " "tentu saja kau salah bodoh, kau membuat nama ku sebagai kapten basket yang terhormat menjadi tercoreng karna dugaan mu tadi argh" Chanyeol mengeram frustasi sungguh jika Baekhyun laki-laki mungkin Chanyeol akan memukulinya sampai babak belur "salah sendiri kenapa kau memainkan ponsel mu huh " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol garang , Chanyeol tersenyum miring "oke kau boleh lewat tapi jagan salah kan aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada mu pendek " Baekhyun kemudian melewati Chanyeol, tidak melirik sedikit pun. sedangkan kyungsoo berusaha meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat namun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya.

Skip

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian Baekhyun meneriaki Chanyeol itu berlalu dan selama itu juga Baekhyun harus mendapat kesialan setiap harinya ternyata namja bermarga park itu tidak bermain-main dengan perkataanya mulai dari Seragam Baekhyun yang ketumpahan saus yang sengaja dijatuhkan Chanyeol, seragam olahraganya yang disembunyikan, dan sekarang buku prnya harus menjadi incaran aksi balas dendam Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengumpat disepanjang koridor mencari namja Park itu pasalnya dia sudah begadang mati-matian untuk mengerjakan pr itu sampai terbentuk lingkaran hitam seperti panda disekitar matanya. "YA PARK CHANYEOL KEMBALIKAN BUKU KU" teriak Baekhyun semua pengunjung kantin menatap Baekhyun, yeoja bertubuh mungil itu mendekati meja yang berada dipojok kantin kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah menahan emosi "kembalikan buku ku cepat" ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah, "cari saja sendiri" ucap Chanyeol acuh , "cepat katakan diamana kau menyembunyikanya" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak kemudian menatap iba wajah Baekhyun yang pucat sepertinya kekurangan tidur "yang jelas bukan disini, cari saja dikelas" Baekhyun yang sudah malas berdebat kemudian berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasnya dan BINGO ! bukunya ternyata disembunyikan dibawah taplak meja guru. Baekhyun kemudian mendudukan bokongnya yang ehm lumayan besar itu dikursinya dia segera menulungkupkan wajahnya kemeja 'masih ada 30 menit lagi untuk tidu'r pikirnya yeoja mungil itu kemudian memeluk buku Pr yang menurutnya berharga itu dengan erat takut-takut jika Park Dobi itu akan menyembunyikan Bukunya lagi. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak terbang kealam mimpinya tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara namja yang sedang menyanyi tidak jelas didepan kelas nya "PARK CHANYEOL " Teriaknya kesal Baekhyun kemudian mebanting kursinya "Sebenarnya apa mau hah ?" "tentu saja permintaan maaf dari mu pendek " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol geram sungguh ia benar-benar membenci orang yang mengatainya pendek "aku tidak pendek kau yang kelebihan kalsium dasar raksasa jelek" siswa yang berada dikelas itu penasaran dengan pertengkaran kedua mahluk itu kemudian menguruminya "jangan mengelak kau memang pendek Byun , dan kau harus meminta maaf kepadaku karna telah menuduh ku " "itu bukan tuduhan Park kau memang menyontekan kan atau jangan-jangan kau menonton video porno, mengaku saja cepat " siswa yang mengerumuni mereka berbisik-bisik membuat chanyeol geram "jangan asal bicara kalau kau tidak tau fakta sebernanya, aku hanya bermain game tidak lebih " ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah "PARK CHANYEOL BYUN BAEKHYUN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN "

TO BE CONTINUED

Lanjut or delete ?  
Maaf kalau banyak typo masih pemula hehe

Lebih dari sepuluh review aku lanjut J

Thanks for Read guys :*

Review juseyo


End file.
